


Why

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Dear Beloved [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone....my victory was for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

Why?

Why did Voldemort have to set his blasted snake on him? Why not Malfoy? Why not anyone else?

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

They come everyday. Hermione holds my hand, but it just makes it worse because remember that he won't ever get to hold anyone's hand ever again and I cry. She stops. 

When Ron comes, he talks about quidditch, but my voice is missing. I'm not making commentary and I know it hurts him, but I don't want to talk. I don't deserve the power of speech. 

Mrs. Weasley is by far the worst. She always wants to hug me, but the only one I want to hug is him. Now he's gone and I'm all alone. She hugs me and I sob.

I'm all alone in a room full of people. 

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS 

I know the Aurors wanted me to fight, but I can't fight because I told him we would have peace after the war. 

Everyone keeps telling me it'll be alright. That I'll be fine one day, but I won't. 

Severus Snape was my person. He was the calm to my storm. He was the reason I killed Voldemort. I killed Voldemort with sight of my dead lover still fresh in my mind . He was waving the wand he killed Severus for and I reacted.

They say I'll be ok. They believe it, but I don't . I know the truth. I know I'll spend the rest of my life in this room with too white walls and a lumpy bed. I knew because my heart was gone and I don't care anymore. 

 

So why do they care for the broken savior who saved the world for nothing?


End file.
